Dying Roses
by Moriko-Demon
Summary: All she wanted was Zora, Gaia, and Red's trust, but she still felt like an outsider every time she was with them. RolePlayRelated


Dying Roses

Author's Note: This is a 50 theme fanfiction thingy centered around a role play character of mine named Rebecca Chang.

YES, THIS IS A HARRY POTTER ROLE PLAY. Yep. Have fun, guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I DID, there wouldn't be some deaths in there. Grrr. But I own Rebecca Chang. xD

On with the story!

--

**Dying Roses: 50 theme style fanfiction.**

By: Moriko-Demon

#01 - Sun

Rebecca looked like she never got out much, but when she returned from France, Jesus couldn't help but notice how much darker her skin had gotten.

#02 - Fear

She was afraid, and she didn't know why, but she kept a straight face on while she walked towards the Sorting Hat.

#03 - Lonely

After her first year, Rebecca was eager to return home, to her friends and to people who cared...

#04 - Pleasure

She couldn't hold back the shiver when Terry touched her arm, her only thought being, _I have a friend, I have a friend_.

#05 - Sweat

She wiped the sweat from her brow and leaned back in her chair, glancing around the hot pub, wondering when Terry was going to arrive so they could start their training.

#06 - Green

She wore a stunning green dress robe to her first dance, and she was aware of all the stares she was getting.

#07 - Pride

She remembered sitting beside Kerry near the lake, cursing the silver haired girl for her damn pride and wondering when she would ask her for help.

#08 - Blood

Terry thought it was amusing how seeing other people's blood didn't bother her, but seeing her own did, and he teased her about it.

#09 - Road

It was exciting, riding in the backseat of a stolen car with Kerry and Tachinna while Terry drove.

#10 - Tears

She never liked to cry, but sometimes they spilled over and she just let them fall.

#11 - Hate

She hadn't known the meaning of the word hate until she had met that man, the Death Eater that raped her.

#12 - Death

The news was sudden, and Tachinna's departure even more sudden, for her parents were dead and no amount of comfort from Rebecca seemed to work.

#13 - Family

Rebecca didn't like the way her family pushed for information.

#14 - Touch

Aries had touched her heart the moment he looked at her, and she reached out to hold his hand.

#15 - Heart

The heart is a funny thing, Rebecca thinks, for one minute it tells her Aries is meant for her, and the next it tells her Jyn is meant for her.

#16 - Moon

The moon held sway over her, and Rebecca counted down the days until it was full.

#17 - Night

She closed her eyes and remembered the night Terry had left, opened them again and realized he was still gone, and tried to continue working.

#18 - Danger

It seemed danger followed her everywhere she went, but she welcomed it with open arms.

#19 - Soft

She knew she shouldn't have, but when Miles and Rowen and herself had finally caught Jyn on the third floor, and she was holding his arms, Rebecca couldn't help but notice how soft his lips looked and wonder how it would feel to press her lips against his.

#20 - Cat

Even the steady breathing of her cat curled up against her side did nothing to calm her, and she sniffed and rolled over onto her back, giving up on sleep.

#21 - Love

With a jolt, Rebecca realized that she loved Jyn, and she looked down at her hand, which looked so perfect in Aries' hand.

#22 - Pain

Rebecca had been wounded many times, but it was nothing compared to the pain that gripped her heart, and she fell to the ground unable to believe that her best friend, Terry Black, was dead.

#23 - Tissues

Greg couldn't find any tissues, so instead he let her cry against his shoulder.

#24 - Sword

Rebecca remembered his sword was still in that truck, but when she went to look for it, it seemed to have disappeared.

#25 - Lie

She lied everyday, "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry..." And it killed her.

#26 - Freedom

She loved the sense of freedom running brought to her, even if it didn't last for long.

#27 - Friendship

It was times like this she wished Kerry and Tachinna were there, but they weren't...

#28 - Wounds

They tried to heal her, but she brushed them away for they couldn't heal her wounds anyway; they were to deep.

#29 - Tattoo

Whenever she looked in the mirror and at her shoulder, she was reminded of Terry because he had the same tattoo as hers, and Rebecca didn't want it anymore.

#30 - Music

Every little note seemd to be mocking her, and she couldn't even enjoy songs she used to listen to all the time back when she was twelve and thirteen.

#31 - Teachers

They were concerned about her - her grades were slipping, and that wasn't Rebecca at all, but she didn't care.

#32 - Ice

Rowen had turned into the ice queen, and a part of her blamed herself because Rebecca knew she should have been there to help her when Rowen needed help.

#33 - Boyfriend

Michael and Zora were dating, and she couldn't be more happy for them, but there was something about Michael...

#34 - Wolf

She and Jyn were werewolves, and Rebecca remembered on night they had run together in the woods, sleek and beautiful, but in the morning Jyn was gone, and Rebecca only had the memories.

#35 - Fights

She start many fights, even if they were just small 'discussions', with Agitha, a bitch who could give Voldemort a run for his money.

#36 - Pictures

Rebecca cursed herself for not taking any pictures when she was younger, because right now she wanted to see Terry's face.

#37 - Fangs

Rebecca wondered which one was stronger - werewolves or vampires?

#38 - Room

Jamie took her to a deserted room, and Rebecca was suprised at their conversation and how easy it was to talk to him.

#39 - Dark

She had never been afraid of the dark, until than...

#40 - Eyes

She could only see his eyes - and what beautiful eyes they were - but that didn't matter to her, because Jyn was there and it was the best Halloween ever.

#41 - Wine

After the day with Zora, Gaia, and Phillip, Rebecca never touched wine again, because she didn't like the taste.

#42 - Dreams

Rebecca's dreams were never pleasant, because all she saw was her friends dead and their eyes glowing, and she always woke in a dead sweat.

#43 - Tree

Rebecca challenaged herself to climb higher and higher still, until her legs were shaking and she was to tried to even climb down.

#44 - Pillow

She wadded up the jacket she had 'stolen' from Jamie and placed it under her head, breathing in his scent and falling asleep, for once not having any nightmares.

#45- Candle

No matter what people thought, Rebecca loved Jyn and nobody could hold a candle to him.

#46 - Understanding

One morning Rebecca woke up and realized she needed to heal, because this wasn't her, and she didn't think Terry would be very proud, and if anything Rebecca wanted to make him proud.

#47 - Betrayal

Rebecca felt as if she had betrayed herself when she had sunk into depression, and when she looked at herself in the mirror, the betrayal cut her deep.

#48 - Cookies

Rebecca remembered the last civil conversations she had with Micki, sitting in the kitchen while eating cookies.

#49 - Legs

Her strong legs carried her forward, and she told herself she wasn't running away from her friends, she was running away from the blood that had flowed all over her from the Death Eater's cut throat.

#50 - Trust

All she wanted was Zora, Gaia, and Red's trust, but she still felt like an outsider every time she was with them.

--

x-x Wow. That was easy to write. I love Rebecca Chang. xD Remember to review! I love feedback.

Thanks--Moriko-Demon


End file.
